A Favor
by Kaitipoola
Summary: Yet another oneshot in concordance with Beauty and the Beast. Carlisle and Alice have been acting very strange lately for some reason...now other members of the Cullen family are banding together to do something about it. Esme's POV, read and reaview.


**A Favor**

Carlisle pulled me close to his side, as if seeking warmth. Though his face was forcefully complacent, there was desperation in his usually-gentle touch. I could feel the tension bubbling under the surface.

He'd been this way for over a day now, and no amount of coaxing, pleading or commanding on my part could convince him to tell me what was wrong. I was so worried—and all the more because I had no idea what could be bothering him. _Only after the illness is identified can the patient heal, _he had told me once. But what was Carlisle's illness?

From the study I could feel Jasper descending the stairs. Just the way his steps sounded against the hardwood floor told me that he was upset.

My ever-ready maternal instincts took over; I pulled out of Carlisle's embrace and rose to my feet. "I'll be just a moment, Carlisle," I murmured. He looked up with surprise, as if he hadn't realized I was there. Then nodded, smiled, and returned to his—there was no other word I could find for it—brooding.

Jasper was standing very still in the kitchen, looking out the window. He turned when he caught my scent, and gave a curt nod of acknowledgement before returning his gaze to the white, nondescript outdoors.

I gently raised my hand to rest on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Jasper? Is it Alice?"

He let out an explosive breath. "Yes, it is. She's hardly said anything to me since Carlisle called her down to his office. Her emotions are in turmoil—and whenever I try to calm her down or cheer her up, she becomes even more depressed."

With a last sympathetic pat, I removed my hand. "Carlisle's the same. He won't tell me anything, no matter what I try. I even tried to be _angry _with him, but it just made him more reclusive."

When I mentioned anger, Jasper gave me a look of mild surprise. Then his expression changed and he furrowed his brow, concentrating. "Carlisle feels the same way Alice does," he said slowly, "but to a slight lesser degree. They both feel like they've…lost something."

I frowned at the thought of my family being in pain. "What about Emmett and Rose? Is it the same?"

Jasper shook his head. "Rosalie is feeling the same as always," he murmured with a little distaste. Then his tawny eyes lit with curiosity. "Emmett is feeling suspicious—_extremely _suspicious."

"Suspicious," I echoed. Then: "Do you think he knows something?"

Jasper shrugged. "He knows that something's going on, but he's not sure what. He intends to figure it out." With a faint smile, he added, "Who would have thought. Emmett noticing something other than—"

"—Oh, hush," I whispered, cutting him off. "We need to speak with him…_Emmett_!"

A moment later, Emmett was beside us. "You called?" he asked, with a rather absent grin.

"Yes, dear," I agreed calmly. "Now, what do you know about Carlisle and Alice's current state?"

"Not much," muttered Emmett, a tad sourly. "There's something wrong with them, that's for sure. I don't remember ever seeing them behave the way they're doing now—especially Alice! She's so bitter, it's like someone's died."

"Died? We're all here and accounted for," expostulated Jasper. "Except…but they would tell us if something had happened to _him_." For a moment, he looked uncomfortably guilty.

"What could happen to him? He's a vampire," announced Rosalie, entering the kitchen. Seeing the three of us, she added, "And what's going on?" She looked accusatorily at Emmett. "You three are plotting against the family, and you didn't tell me about it?"

Jasper made a sound between a growl and a moan, and gave me a look as if to say, 'We'll never figure anything out _now_.'

But as I registered something Emmett had said, it hit me. Carlisle upset, Alice distraught—how could I have not seen it before?

"Oh!" I said.

"What is it?" asked three of my children.

I leaned in towards Emmett conspirationally. "Dear," I said, "would you do me a favor?"

**Author's Note: Well, there's something else for you to think about while you wait for another Beauty and the Beast chapter--which will be soon in the coming, by the way. This is dedicated, as always, to my dumbfoundingly-skilled-and-talented beta Lomesir. Thanks for reading, and please review if you enjoyed. **

**--Poola**


End file.
